poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Show/Megatronus' defeat
This is how Welcome to the Show and Megatronus' defeat goes in Battlegrounds, Part 2. look in the direction of Megatronus as he approaches Megatronus Prime: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Welcome to the show~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ I'm here to let you know~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ My time is now~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ It's time for my reward~ Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Nothing can stop me now~ hears a different kind of music and sees the Autobots and ponies singing Autobots and ponies: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Bumblebee and Twilight: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ Autobots and ponies: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Autobots and Ponies glowing blue and power up Megatronus Prime: If they are really that desperate to stop me, I shall do whatever it takes to defeat them. Megatronus Prime: What I have in store (ah-ah)~ All I want and more (ah-ah)~ I will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ ponies and Autobots play their instruments and rainbow soundwaves shoot at Megatronus, who dodges them. Rarity's keytar shoots out diamonds at Megatronus and hit him, weakening him a bit. Fluttershy's tambourine shoots out pink butterflies that hit Megatronus, weakening him even more. Bumblebee vocalizes and shoot out pink stars. Megatronus vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth that pushes the pink stars back and hits Bumblebee. He stops and Bumblebee glares up at him. Megatronus vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth again and continues to do this until he overthrows the Autobots and ponies with his singing. The sonic waves bring the Autobots and ponies to their knees and sends the microphone flying. The microphone lands at Optimus' feet and Optimus picks it up. Optimus and Twilight glance at each other, defeat in their eyes. Megatronus grins at his victory. Bumblebee looks at Optimus and Twilight Bumblebee: Optimus, Twilight, we need you both. and Twilight look at each other and nod. Optimus and Twilight stand in front of their friends as music starts playing Optimus Prime: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ Twilight Sparkle: My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ charges But we have got the light of~ Autobots and ponies: Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ giant rainbow soundwave hits Megatronus And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ ponies shoot a rainbow beam at the clouds and it becomes a big ball of magic with wings. Megatronus gets angry at this and looks up and is shocked to see a giant Alicorn projection which blasts him with magic. Megatronus Prime is overthrown by the blast and is eventually defeated lays in a smoking crater Megatronus Prime: